A Vocals Heart
by XGazeRockX
Summary: Tokyo Rock Festival is the festival where some of the hottest rock bands perform. Now its letting the chance for the the public to perform. Samantha Matsumura is one of those lucky participants. But just before her time on the stage, her past comes back to haunt her... Ruki x OC, Ruki x Samantha
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Rock Festival is the festival where some of the hottest rock bands perform. Now its letting the chance for the the public to perform. Samantha Matsumura is one of those lucky participants.

But just before her time on the stage, her past comes back to haunt her. On that same day she meets Ruki, the vocalist of GazettE. The hottest rock band in Japan. Can Ruki help her pick up the pieces and make her forget the bad times? Or will everything fall apart?

Ruki x OC, Ruki x Samantha

[Samantha's POV]

Hey! My name is Samantha Matsumura, 18 years of age. As you can tell I'm not 100% Japanese. I am what you call a multi-cultural child, my mum is English and my dad is Japanese.

I have low confidence, so I tend to keep to myself. But when I'm on the stage singing, all that doubt and low confidence fades away. Well, most of the time anyway.

I am your average teenager, at first glance. But behind all my make-up and shy smile, there are secrets. Dark secrets that haunt me to the very day. I wish. I wish that someday I will be able to live a normal life.

...

"Can I see your ticket?"

"Uh, s-sure." I ha d him my ticket and VIP pass.

"Ok. In you go."

"T-Thanks." I bowed slightly, rushing into the building. I stare down at my ticket and pass. VIP Huh? I never thought I would see the day, when I would perform at Tokyo Rock Festival. The festival where the hottest rock bands/musicians perform. I heard the GazettE is performing. I'm looking forward to see that, I've always wanted to see a performance of there's. Actually I will be performing a song of theirs, Cassis. I will be singing the lyrics and will be playing Ruki's guitar part.

I take a quick glance at my watch. Shit! I only have an hour left until the big show starts. I run down the corridor searching for my dressing room, No.13. Apparently I'm sharing a dressing room with another performing group. But I have no idea who.

50 minutes left. Finally! I have found the dressing room! I readjust the guitar case on my shoulder, gripping my bag in hand and push the door open. I stare down at the floor to avoid anyone gaze. "E-Excuse m-me. I've b-been told that I-I'll be s-sharing dressing rooms with y-you." I stutter over each word like an idiot. Damn my low confidence.

"Ok. Nice to meet you. The names Ruki!" I saw a hand appear in front of me. I jumped back, but soon relaxed when I realised he wasn't going to harm me. I was unsure at first but I shook his hand.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too..." I looked up quickly, but felt like the world just ended. It's Ruki! Ruki from the GazettE! But how? I knew that I was sharing rooms with a fellow performer, but I didn't expect it to be a celebrity. "Oh. U-Uh I think I got t-the wrong r-room..." He bent over and looked at my VIP pass hanging from my neck.

"Hmmm... Room 13. You're definitely in the right place." He smiled at me. I looked away, so he couldn't see my red face.

"Oh r-right..."

"Why so nervous?"

"Huh? I-It's nothing... Oh! So sorry I haven't introduced myself! My name is Samantha Matsumura."

"Samantha? Your not from around here?"

"I'm half English, half Japanese..." I walked away sitting in an empty chair in front of the mirror. Placing my guitar and bag on the floor.

Ruki looked at my guitar case, then back at me. "Your performing today?" I nod. "What song?"

"Actually it's o-one of your songs...C-Cassis...Singing and guitar."

"Wow! Can you play a bit now?" Wait, he wants to hear me play?

"I-I guess." I pull out my guitar, plugging it into an amp that was already in here. I pressed play on Cassis on my phone turning it up.

The soft acoustic of Aoi's playing filled the air. Breathing in and out, I felt more confident as I got drifted into the music. At the right moment I strummed my part on the guitar and sang the lyrics.

Half way through the song, I suddenly stop playing.

"Why did you stop?" Ruki asks.

"I-I was probably terrible at it..." Not exactly the truth being said. But I'm too scared to tell him the truth. He stares at me, obviously not believing a word I have said.

"You're not terrible. I was impressed, I couldn't of done it better. You should believe in yourself more. And I bet those judges didn't chose you from those auditions to take part, because you were bad."

"T-Thanks."

30 minutes left. Shit, I still need to finish my make-up. Ruki noticed me rushing around panicking. He walked over to me. "Let me do your make-up."

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yes. Now sit down." I obeyed his order and let him finish my make-up. I tried my best not to flinch or jump at every touch of the brush when it touched me. I could see Ruki was finding it strange and suspicious. 10 minutes passed and he was finished. A soft knocking was at the door. "I'll go and see who it is." I watched as he walked over and opened the door. There was soft muttering to each other and he turned his head to me. "Someone wants to talk to you. I'll leave you lot on your own."

Ruki left the room and was soon replaced by a man. My eyes widened in shock, when I saw his face. I stumbled backwards, pressing myself against the wall.

"Hello Samantha."

"F-Father!?"


	2. Chapter 2

[Samantha's POV] 5 years ago...

Hiding in my bedroom, knees drawn to my chest, sobbing quietly to myself. I could here the yelling of both of my parents. Everyday it's like this, they would fight. Mother is scared of father, but she won't admit it. I know father beats mother, I saw bruises on her once.

"Where's the money you slut!?" Father yells.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't get any..." I heard a slap. I flinch at the sound.

I heard the angry footsteps of my father come towards my bedroom. I heard mother call out to me. "No! Don't hurt her! Samantha! Samantha, get away from him! Run!" My father entered my bedroom, slamming the door shut, locking it. Leaving my mother outside, banging her fists on the door.

I press my back against the wall, as I saw him approach me. Anger plastered all over his face, fists curled into balls.

"What are y-you doing?" I ask timidly.

A smirk grew on his face. "Teaching your mother a lesson. And don't ask me questions!"

I tried to get up and run away, but father grabbed my arm throwing back to the ground. I let out a yelp of pain when my head collided with the corner of my desk. Before I could do anything else, my right arm was pulled back with great force, I felt it dislocate from my shoulder. I was lying on my back, gripping my arm, trying to hold back any more tears. Father kicked me in the stomach several times and ignored every single plead for him to stop.

He had pinned me to the ground, raising his fist above my face. I gasped when it hit my face, he repeatedly punched my face and torso. I could feel the blood drip down off my cuts.

Just as he stopped, I fell into complete darkness...

15 minutes later...

My eyes were closed, I'm in too much pain to open them. Running footsteps I heard coming up to me. Someone held me in their arms and was crying. It was mother. "S-Samantha. I-I'm so sorry." She kept repeatedly apologising to me, saying she was too weak to protect me...

2 years later...

The front door slammed. He's home.

Fear coursed through me, I jumped from my position. I quickly hide my guitar under my bed. I hope he didn't hear me play, he hates me playing and listening rock music.

"Samantha!"

"C-Coming!" I run down the stairs as quickly as possible I don't want to make him angry like last time. I froze in my position when I stood in front of him. "D-Did you have a good time at work?" The usual greeting I would give him. But something was different.

He walked in front of me and slapped me across the face. I held my stinging cheek in my hand as I fought to hold my tears.

"Don't you fucking look at me with those filthy eyes of your mother at me with! You're just another whore!"

"I-I'm sorry, f-father..."

"Well sorry isn't good enough. You're just like your mother, filthy. A woman who sold her body to other men. I'm glad she's gone from this world."

I snapped at that. "She wasn't filthy! You made her do those things. You killed her!" I regretted yelling at him, when I was punched and dragged me across the floor by my hair.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop!" I cried and cried, but he never listened. I cried even more when I felt the impacts of the abuse he gave me through his fists. I curled in a ball, gripping my right arm. The familiar pain of the incident when my shoulder was dislocated 2 years ago returned. Father had purposely punched it, knowing that it would hurt. I needed my personal medication to numb the pain.

When my shoulder was dislocated, I got it sorted out at the hospital. But I was given medication to help numb any pain. It never healed fully, so now I'm stuck with medication. It's quite painful to play the guitar, but I do my best to ignore the pain.

Father left me on the floor, I heard the front door slam and his car driving away. I broke down in tears. Why me? Why must I live like this?

Present time...

"Hello Samantha."

"F-Father!?"

I watched in horror as he walked closer towards me, he brushed my fringe out of the way, tracing the scar over my right eye. The scar that was faint due to the make-up i put on earlier. I hated the fact he touched the eye that he caused to go blind. It made me sick to the stomach.

"My, my Samantha. You really know how to disobey me. You ran away from home, for a year. And now you're here, doing stuff which I despise. Rock music." His hand left my face and he gripped my right shoulder fiercely bringing terrible pain for me. "You should be punished."

"Ow... S-Stop. It h-hurts." I let out a whimper of pain.

"Stop? Now why would I do that?" He looks down at me and spits in my face. "God you are a disgrace to this world, you should of never been born!"

I saw his fist drew back ready to hit me, I flinch at the sight. I let out a scream. "No!" Before his fist landed, we were interrupted when someone was knocking on the door.

"Samantha? What's happening in there?" It was Ruki.

I didn't reply, I was scared. Father leaned in closer to me. Whispering in my ear. "You're lucky this time. But you won't be when we next meet. Where ever you go, I will always find you." And after that he walked out the room. Ruki came rushing in, panicked.

"Samantha!? Are you ok? I heard you yell." He looked me in the eye, I watched him as his eyes widened in shock. "Samantha you're crying. What happened? Who is that man? Did he hurt you?"

I wiped my tears away, I didn't even realise I was crying. I opened my mouth to say something, but a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell to the floor. The last thing I could remember was that I fell into someone's arms...


	3. Chapter 3

[Samantha's POV]

Where am I? Did he find me and take me away!? No! I can't be with that man again! Not after what he did to mother and me! I hear faint voices arguing with each other.

"Ruki, it's time for us to go on stage. She'll be fine for 10 minutes..."

"No Aoi. I can't leave her. I don't know what happened to her, but I know it had to do with that man. And I'm the only one who saw him. I can't leave her and risk her be in danger."

The other man who must be Aoi, sighed and gave up. "Fine, but I doubt many people will be happy about this."

"Thank you."

I felt something move under my head and I immediately bolted straight up. Greeted by a wave of heavy of fatigue and a bright light. What a terrible combination. I gripped the side of my head, trying to gain focus again.

"Samantha?" I turned to see a man. He had brown hair with blonde tips. Grey contacts and beautiful make-up. Dressed in lovely visual-kei styled clothing. I realised my head was lying on his lap earlier. Even though he looked nice I panicked. Was he sent after me!?

I get up from the sofa and took several steps back. I tripped over my own feet and fell into someone. Strong hands grabbed me by the shoulders and kept me standing straight.

"You should watch where you're going."

I turned around and faced another man of similar age to the the first guy. Just that he was taller and had jet black raven coloured hair and looked more built. Physically.

I literally jumped out of my skin. Suddenly seeing these two people gave me the fright of my life. I wanted to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat.

I stepped away from him, falling over onto the floor. Being clumsy like I am, I land on my butt. Ouch! They both watched me in what looks like concern. I shuffled away from them pressing my back against the nearest object I could get to. An overly huge guitar amp.

My breathing were getting quicker and quicker. My face was getting hot and I started to feel faint.

The short man with brown-blonde hair, crouched in front of me. "Samantha. It's ok, just calm down. It's only me. Ruki." Ruki, how could I suddenly forget the man I met today. "Samantha, breathe deeply." He waited for me to calm down before speaking again. "This is Aoi by the way." I turned and saw the raven-head nodded towards me.

I manage to choke out a few words. "R-Ruki? W-What happened?"

He looked concerned. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I left you so you could talk to a man. I waited outside the dressing room, but I heard you shout. The man quickly left and I came in to check on you. You were crying and you look like you were in pain. You passed out before anything else." I lean against the amp again, when those memories came flooding back to me.

"What happened in there? Who was that man?"

I gulped. Should I tell him? I wanted to tell, but I'm so scared. I don't want to put anymore people in danger, because of me. The tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I gasped when Ruki suddenly pulled me into a hug. I flinched of course, being insecure and everything. I soon relaxed when I mentally told myself I was safe. I rested my head on his shoulder, crying my eyes out. I watched as my tears fell onto his shirt.

Ruki looked up at Aoi. "Can you go get the others?"

"Sure."

I heard the door close.

"Samantha what happened? I can't help you, if you don't say anything."

I sniffles and wiped some of the tears away. "Y-You can't h-help me. I-it's t-too dang-erous... No! I've said too much!"

"Shh... It's ok, you're safe now. I promise you that. You are safe. Please tell me. I want to help."

I braced my self before speaking again. Still captured in Ruki's hug.

"T-That man was my f-father" Ruki looked shocked. "H-He abused m-me and my mother. M-Made my mother a p-prostitute a-and h-he k-k-killed her..." I dug my nails into his shoulders, I was worried I was hurting him, but it didn't look like it bothered him. "A-A week later, h-he made me b-blind in my right eye. Also dislocated my shoulder 5 Years ago. I need medication for the p-pain."

Ruki began rubbing my back, soothing my upset state. "I-I'm sorry for making you bring up the past."

"I-It's o-ok..."

[Ruki's POV]

I can't believe it! Samantha was abused by her father and her mother was killed by that man! And he had the nerve to turn up here!?

What one of the things that shocked me the most, was when she told me she was blind in the right eye. Isn't the eye that's blind meant to be a cloudy-milky colour? I didn't see that earlier when I was doing her make-up. Maybe she wears coloured contacts? Now that I think about it, I did see a faint scar over that eye.

Samantha must me traumatised by what's been happening. No wonder why she was so jumpy and flinched at everything.

The door was slammed open, Aoi returned with Kai, Reita and Uruha. Samantha screamed and hid behind me.

"Shit! Aoi! Careful, she's deeply upset and all that noise didn't help!"

He held his hands up in defence. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to!"

Kai stood forward, being the leader he started to take control. "Ruki. You need to explain to us what's going on and why did we miss our stage performance." His eyes widened when he realised Samantha was hiding behind me. "Who's that?"

I got up so I could talk to him somewhere private, so Samantha wouldn't need to listen in on her story. I don't want her to be any more upset than she is. But she grabbed my wrist. "D-Don't leave me..."

I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be right over there." Pointing to a corner of the dressing room. She nodded nervously.

I walked to the corner with my band mates. I explained to them who Samantha was and her background, which is why she is jumpy and traumatised. And why we didn't perform, because I couldn't bear to leave her alone.

"Oh. I had no idea." Aoi whispers.

"I guess we can't change the past." Reita says.

"Hang on, didn't you say she was performing today?" Kai ask. I nod.

Uruha walks away from us and crouches in front of Samantha. "Hello Samantha. My names is Uruha, it's nice to meet you." I watch as Samantha struggled to face Uruha directly. "I heard you were performing at the festival. I believe you haven't played yet. Is that right?" She nods. "What are you playing?"

"C-Cass-is."

"Wow! I bet you sound like an angel." I smiled, when she blushed at the compliment.

"I-I'm not that g-good."

I heard footsteps enter the room. It was a man with a clipboard and a head set. Ah! He's the one who's sorting out the performing acts. "I understand there's something going on, but will Samantha be performing or not? Her que is on in 10 minutes."

I look back at Samantha. She doesn't look in good shape to perform, but I know she has tried so hard to get here. She can't give up.

"Kai? Can we perform with Samantha? I don't think she can do it alone. Plus it's one of our songs, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't see why not." Kai looked at the guy who came in. "Is that ok?"

He nodded. "Yea that's ok. Be at the stage ready in 10 minutes." He left the room.

"R-Ruki?" Samantha's calls out to me, in a shy whisper.

"Yes?"

"W-Where's my bag? I-I need my m-medication."

"I'll go get it. It'll be ok, the other guys will watch over you." She nods nervously. I walk out the room heading towards my dressing room.

I enter my dressing room, finding her bag next to her guitar case. Black leather with studs all over. I open the bag to check if the medication was there. I was shocked at what I found though. I did find the medication, but I found many different types.

There was anti-depressants, and many different types of painkillers. It made me sick to the stomach that I had to imagine what Samantha's father had done to her. I'm pretty sure her father has done many other stuff to her that she hasn't told me. I can't believe that she has to take this much medication.

[Samantha's POV]

Ruki returned back with my bag. I felt so relieved when I saw his face. I was afraid something had happened to him. He passed me my bag and I nervously said thank you.

I opened my bag, taking out a bottle of water. And also my little containers of pills.

The members of GazettE gasped, when they saw all the medication. I tried to ignore their stares. I'll just take the painkillers, I leave the anti-depressants for later.

In my hand lays different painkillers, varies in colour. White, red-white etc.

Still looking down at my hands I swallow them one at a time with the water. I choked on the last pill. I ended up coughing and spluttering, Ruki knelt beside me rubbing my back. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea."

Kai speaks up. "Come on then, we've got 5 minutes."

All the members left the room, leaving me and Ruki trailing behind. I had enough time to pick up my guitar before heading to the main stage.

...

The crowd cheered when they saw Kai, Reita, Aoi and Uruha walked into the stage. Ruki stayed next to me at the side. It was decided me and Ruki would be the last to enter the stage.

"Ruki. I-I think the nerves gotten to me. I don't think I can do it."

"It's gonna be just fine. I'll be right beside you. You're going to be amazing."

Ruki took my hand in his and we waited, for Aoi's solo to start. The crowd went quiet when the music started. We walked onto the stage, still holding hands with Ruki. Ruki gave a wave to the crowd and their cheers started off again. But I could tell they were confused why I was with Ruki. Maybe they didn't like me?

I strummed my guitar along with everyone else's instruments. It was time. The singing. Me and Ruki cued on time with the vocals. I could feel my voice shaking with doubt, I felt Ruki put his arm around my shoulders. It gave me a push of confidence. I could feel my voice get stronger along with Ruki's.

It didn't take long until, that fear and doubt faded away. I closed my eyes and sang my heart out. The emotions of the lyrics were taking me away, my voice getting stronger with the emotions. When the song ended, I opened my eyes again.

The crowd was silent, was that a good sign?

But after those few seconds of silence the crowd cheered clapped. Ruki held the mic closer to him and spoke to the audience. "I want to thank you guys for watching and supporting the GazettE. And I want you to give a round of applause to special friend who performed with us today. Samantha."

The crowd cheered even louder than before. I could feel a smile spread on my face.

I turned to Ruki and looked him in the eye. "Thank you Ruki. Thank you for everything you've done."


End file.
